bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Karakura Town
Getsueikirite shop Kurosaki Hospital Karakura High School }} Karakura Town (空座町, Karakurachō; lit. Empty Seat Town) is a fictional Western Tokyo city in the Human World; more specifically Japan. Overview Karakura Town is the home town of Ichigo Kurosaki. It seems to be a small city with an average population that resembles the real world. Humans that live in Karakura Town are unaware of the ghosts and spiritual forces that live there. Sōsuke Aizen sought to destroy Karakura Town to make a copy of the Ōken. Karakura Town is referred to as District 3600 by the Shinigami and is situated on the current jūreichi (重霊地, Important Spirit Ground) - the point in the Human World that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings. History Approximately 100 years ago Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi and the eight Visored fled Soul Society to escape their sentence. They were soon joined by Yoruichi Shihōin. Urahara opened up a small shop in the outskirts of town, the Urahara Shop, where he is aided by Tsukabishi. While it is no more than an average store on the outside, it is a shop that caters to Shinigami needs. Underneath the shop Urahara built a vast training area to be used by himself, his employees and some of his clients. The Visored made their home in an old run down warehouse. They too constructed a training ground where they trained to take charge of their inner Hollows and later to prolong the period of their Hollowfication. Notable Locations Urahara shop While it is no more than an average store on the outside, it is a shop that caters to Shinigami needs. This shop serves as the base of operation for its owner, Kisuke Urahara, and all of its employees possess great spiritual abilities. Rukia Kuchiki comes here from time to time to either buy something while staying with Ichigo Kurosaki in the Human World or gain information from Urahara himself; Renji Abarai stays here when he has missions to the Human World. Occasionally, a small van can be seen outside the store, but it has never been used for anything. Yuzu Kurosaki is also a customer of the shop, frequenting it despite Jinta's objections as the she is able to purchase a large quantity of appetizers for just 500 Yen. Underneath the store lies a giant room designed by Urahara in resemblance to the training field he created in Soul Society. It is used as a secret base/training ground and contains a Senkaimon arc to travel to Soul Society, as well as an unnamed, recently created gate that creates a Garganta. Getsueikirite shop An average grocery store run by Raian and Minako Getsueikirite. Raian has claimed that he sells his food for a lot less than Urahara to "put old man hat and clogs out of business". It is ironically next door to Urahara's shop on the outskirts of Karakura town. Like the Urahara shop and the Visoreds' warehouse, it has an underground training room where the Getsueikirite family trains to keep themselves ready in case of a bad situation. Category:Locations Category:Human World